Things That I Know
by Our Hearts Beat On
Summary: What happens when Hermione and Draco become friends for a term and then Hermione changes her appearence getting alot of unwanted attention from the male population. How will Draco deal with his jelousy? Receently changed rating. M for swearing and such.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So hey. This story was orginally ahead cannon that i posted on aFacebook page. And it wasrequestedby a few people to be written into a fanfiction. So enjoy.:)**

Hermione woke up with a massive headache. 'Great. This is just fantastic.' She thought to herself whilst getting out of bed. She made her way to the bathroom still half-asleep. "Mmmmm. Just wanna go back to bed." She mumbled to herself while washing her face.

Slowly she got dressed and pulled her hair into a bun. Yawning widely she made her way down to the common room.

Harry and Ron were waiting for her and they were in rather good moods. Which was weird because she was usually the morning person and they were the crabby, annoyed ones.

Apparently it was opposite day.

"Morning 'Mione." They said in union.

"Mmmm…"

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked.

"Sleepy."

"Then you should go to bed earlier." Ron said to her.

She was not in the mood for them and being tired she just wanted them to shut up. She started walking out of the common room and they were still rambling. She snapped. "Shut up!" she said before storming down to breakfast.

Breakfast was a depressing affair for Hermione. Harry and Ron seemed a bit pissed at her because she'd snapped. So she sat at the end of the Gryffindor table trying to concentrate on her book. But her headache refused to let her. When she tried to read pain was all she felt. "Argh." She groaned in frustration getting up from her table. As she walked was walking out of the great hall she bumped into someone. "Sorry." She mumbled walking past the person not looking to see who it was.

"Oi, Granger!" came a voice behind her.

"What?" she said not turning around because she already knew who it was following her.

"Why so tense Granger?"

"None of your freaking business Malfoy." She snapped before walking away.

'Argh, Malfoy is so god damn annoying.' She thought to herself. She was not in the mood for his pigheadedness,

Hermione arrived at the Charms classroom and looked at her watch. "Damn ten minutes until class." She muttered.

"It's okay Granger you've got me for company." Came an arrogant voice behind her. 'Why? Why me?' she asked herself.

Hermione put her aching head in her hands. She'd only been with him for a few minutes and he was already making her headache worse. "Malfoy." She said in an annoyed voice.

He replied in an annoyingly nice tone. "Yes Granger."

"Piss Off."

"I'm afraid I can't. You see one we're in the same class and two I can't stand being around Pansy for much longer. Her pug face is too annoying today."

"Oh well you see I was under the impression that you two were dating. Shouldn't you want to spend time with her? Well especially since your other option is a filthy mudblood."

"Don't call yourself that!"

"Why not? You call me that all the time!"

"I haven't called you that in half a year!"

"That doesn't make up for the last six years!"

"Hey at least I'm trying!"

Hermione couldn't take it. She knew he was telling the truth but she didn't want to admit it to herself. So instead she left annoyed with an even bigger headache.

She was late for Charms Class. She'd walked down to the lake and sat there for a while thinking about her conversation with Malfoy and lost track of time. So she'd had to run to Charms. Thankfully Harry and Ron had saved her a seat because the only other seat was on Malfoy's right side. But where she sat wasn't much better. She was right across from him. She glared at him. He smirked. He infuriated her.

Half way through Charms something landed on Hermiones desk. It was a folded paper crane. On one of the wings it said _**'open'**_. So she opened it. Inside there was a note. It was in neat hand writing that she'd seen before. Quickly she read it.

_**'Granger,**_

_**Things I know:**_

_**1.I'm sorry for pissing you off.**_

_**2.I want to leave this class.**_

_**3.I want to be friends. I'm sick of being your enemy.**_

_**Things I don't know:**_

_** you'll hex because you think that three is just some sick joke.**_

_** you're okay. Are you okay?**_

_**Malfoy'**_

Hermione looked up but Malfoy wasn't looking at her, he was looking at his Charms work. She quickly wrote back.

_**'Malfoy,**_

_**Are you serious?**_

_**Granger.'**_

She sent it across the room and then went back to her Charms work.

A few minutes later the reply came.

_**'****Yes Granger, I'm dead serious, I really want to leave this class.'**_

She rolled her eyes.

_**'Really Malfoy? Really? You know what I mean. You really want to be friends with a mudblood?'**_

She sent back hoping he'd get annoyed by her calling herself a mudblood and he did. She received a rather annoyed reply from Malfoy.

_**'Don't call yourself that! We went through this already. And I'm dead serious. I would like to be your friend. Just not public friends. Can you imagine the crap we'd get?'**_

She laughed a bit at that then replied.

_**'Well okay then. I guess we can be secret friends. Now let me finish my work!'**_

_**'Always a bookworm. Joking. Don't kill me.'**_ Was the reply she got.

As she was walking out of class Harry and Ron decided to acknowledge her presence. "Hermione. Who were you sending notes to?" Ron asked. HE and Harry had seen Hermione writing notes. They just didn't know who they were too.

"Neville." She lied. She couldn't tell them the truth. They'd kill her. Maybe even disown her.

"Why were you send notes to Neville?" Harry inquired.

"Because he needed help okay? Now quit bugging me!" she snapped at them. She'd snapped at them again and she knew they were going to be mad again but she couldn't be bothered to care. She still had a headache and she had potions next. She wasn't in the mood for their questions. 'Kill me now?' she thought to herself.

Potions was an interesting affair. Harry and Ron refused to speak to her so she was alone. Well not really but it felt like she was. Plus she had bloody Pansy Parkinson point daggers at her all through the lesson. Not that any of those things were what made the lesson instresting. What made it interesting were the notes that past between her and Draco. And truth be told they were quite funny. It turned out that he was rather witty. Hermione had to suppress a lot of laughs during that class.

Slughorn was rather suspicious of the two. He'd look at one and they'd be quietly laughing to themselves. And then he'd look at both of them and they'd be glaring at each other as usual. He had no idea what was going on.

Ron had been watching Hermione through the class and had noticed the notes but he couldn't tell who they were from, just that they were making her laugh quite a lot. He would find out who those notes were from. Even if he had to take them.

As Ron pondered on the matter of how to find out who the notes were from Hermione was laughing at Malfoy's latest note.

_**'Hey Granger,**_

_**Don't you think Slughorn looks a bit like and Elf? I mean look at his ears.'**_

At the end of the note there was a small picture of Slughorn in an elf costume. Hermione looked at Slughorn and it was true his ears were rather pointy. She laughed while writing her reply.

_**'I actually agree. He could be an elf.'**_

Just as her note reached him the bell went signaling for next class. It was probably one of the funniest classes she'd had that year. She was in a rather good mood when she left the room.

The rest of the day went quiet well. Hermione was quite surprised. Her headache disappeared after lunch. And Harry and Ron were speaking to her again. It was amazing how her mood just transformed in an hour. Harry and Ron were a bit scared of her mood swings but didn't voice this to Hermione because they didn't want to ruin her mood. "So Mione…I see you're feeling better." Said Harry a bit nervously.

"Yes I am. I'm in a fantastic mood now. And I'm uh sorry for being pissy before."

"That's okay Mione. We forgive you. Don't we Ron?" Harry gave Ron a pointed look.

"Uh yeah. We forgive you Mione." Said Ron. But the thing was he was still a bit pissed at her.

"Thanks guys. Well I'm off to the library. See you later." She said brightly before making her way to the library. She wasn't even planing on studying tonight. She just wanted somewhere peaceful to read. And the common room was NOT peaceful. So the library it was.

When she arrived at the library it didn't seem like there were many students in there. A few Hufflepuffs studying at the front tables but that was it. Hermione hardly ever sat at the front of the library. She knew of this corner at the back of the library that had a window seat that looked out over The Black Lake. It was her favourite place to sit. Slowly she made her way to her corner and sat on the seat. Looking out the window she noticed how the sun made the lake sparkle. It didn't really look Black in this light. More grayish silver like fish scales. It was rather pretty. It was early twilight so the sky was an array of bright yellows and oranges. The whole seen was quite beautiful. She thought it looked a bit like a painting she used to have in her bedroom.

She missed her house. Her bedroom, her parents. But Hogwarts was her home away from home and she loved it.

Hermione finally stopped letting her thoughts run away from her and pulled out her book from her bag. She was currently halfway through Pride and Prejudice. It was one of her favourite books and always brought it to Hogwarts with her. She sat reading until the sun went down. She hardly looked up when she was reading so she didn't actually realise it was going into night until the candles lit up. She looked up too find Draco Malfoy sitting in a chair not to far away reading a book. She was surprised she hadn't heard him sit down or anything. Then again she never did notice anything when she was reading. He hadn't noticed her looking at him and was still reading.

She looked at him closely. He had his head bent low over the book that he was engrossed in and his arms resting on the desk. A lose strand of hair was hanging just above his eyes. Hermione wanted to go over and fix it for him. 'He really does look good when he reads.' She thought to herself. Then remembered who she was thinking about and mentally slapped herself. 'Malfoy does not look good when he reads!' She knew she had to stop looking at him so she tried to go back to her book but then she kept comparing Malfoy to Mr. Dracy. So she knew she had to get away from Malfoy. As quietly as she could she put her book and got up. But apparently she wasn't as quiet as she thought. Just as she was passing his table he looked up. "Granger?"

"Yes?" she said politely.

"Where are you going?"

"Umm…Dinner?"

"Dinner isn't for half an hour Granger."

"I want to put my books away?"

"You never put your books away before dinner."

She was taken aback how'd he know that? "How do you know that?"

He didn't answer. "Malfoy. How do you know that I never put my books away before dinner?"

"I just do okay?"

"Okay?"

"Weren't you going to put your books away?"

"Oh yeah. Um. Bye?"

"Bye Granger."She left slightly confused and curious.

**A/N: This is the first chapter. R&R please.:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:So this is the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. :) R&R**

The next few days were good. Interesting but, good. Hermione and Draco continued to send notes in class and Ron got even more annoyed and curious by the day. He kept bugging her. He would ask her everytime she would even write something down who the note was too. She had told him numerous times that it was none of his business but he wouldn't leave her alone. He was starting to piss her off.

They were in History of Magic when she blew up. She had dropped a page of her notes and was leaning down to get it when Ron noticed. He immediately thought it was a note and decided to grab it when she sat back up. When she sat up he immediately took it from her and started to read it.

Hermione was shocked when Ron had grabbed the piece of paper from her hand but now she was fuming. Quietly she watched as he read her notes. His face fell in disappointment after reading it for a few seconds. He looked back up from the paper with a look of innocence. This angered her even more. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked in a dangerously low voice.

Ron gulped and didn't answer.

"You've taken to grabbing my work now because I won't tell you who I'm talking to? What is wrong with you Ronald."

He new he was in shit because Hermione only ever used his full name when she was mad at him. "I uh I was curious?" he stuttered in reply to her.

"I couldn't careless what you were. Attempt that again Ron and you won't know what hit you. Ever try and take my belongs or try to find out something that is my business and not yours Ron then I will hex you into oblivion."

Her words enraged him. "Hermione." He said angrily "I can do whatever I want! You are not my mother."

"I can tell you what to do when it has to with me and my stuff and my belongs Ron! Why don't you stop PMS'ing and get off your man period because I'm not in the mood for you." She was pissed and couldn't even stand to be in the same room as him so she got up and left the room not caring what Professor Binns said. The truth was Hermione was sick of Ron prying into her personal life. She was sick of him pushing her around like they were dating. She was sick of being the perfect student she was sick of it all. She wanted to do something fun and exciting. Sure hanging out with Ron and Harry was exciting because something to do with Voldemort always happened but she wanted to do something for herself. By herself without them. She was in the mood for a change. A change in looks and personality she wasn't going to be pushed around anymore. As soon as holidays started she was going to get a haircut and a new wardrobe. She'd still pretend to be the prefect little nerd for the rest of the term but people were in for a rude shock when they got back from the holidays.

This was the first time she'd ditched a class so Hermione didn't really know what to do. Walking around aimlessly seemed appropriate for now so that's what she did. She must of walked around the whole school before she got bored. Wandering around lost it's fun after she'd been everywhere so she decided to go to the greenhouse and look at the plants. She was at the very back of the greenhouse looking at some unusual flowers when she saw something in the corner of her eye. Turning around to look at it properly she saw it was a very old door. It had a rusty handle and iron curls all over it. Being as curious as she was she decided to see what was on the other side of the door. Cautiously she turned the handle. It was open. She had to push a bit to make the door open fully. The door opened to an path that had a sort of wall and roof over it. There was an archway that continued around a bend. It was made out of vines and it was as if someone had hand woven the vines through the metal arches to make a sort of roof. The sun was pouring through gaps in the vines. It was beautiful. Hermione closed the door and walked down the pathway admiring how the archway was done. She was nearing the end of the path when she heard water running. This made her very curious as to what was at the end of the path. There was an opening not to far ahead of her. She walked quickly towards it and gasped at what she saw.

It was the most beautiful thing she'd seen. There was a massive waterfall falling into a vast lake of clear water. Hermione made her way towards the water and looked in. Through the surface of the crystal water she saw schools of colourful finish swimming over the falt pebbeles that made up the bottom of the lake. There was lillies floating on teh surface of the water and willows lining teh bank. It was georgous. Hermione was walking through a patch of cherry trees when she reached a little pool off to the side of the lake. In the center of the pool was a little island. On the island was a gezebo. It was kindo like the gezebo was floating because the island wasn't really an island just the gezebo. There was no bridge going over to it so she conjured one and walked over it to the gezebo. This part of the lake was completely surround by willows. There leaves fell into the water and the sun shone through to the gezebo. Hermione had finally found somewhere she could be alone.

She lay down in the middle of the gezebo and pulled out Pride and Prejuice. She was soaking up the sun and reading about Elizabeth Bennet and Mr Darcy when she felt someone looking at her. She decided she was just imagining things and went back to her book.

Hermione jumped when someone spoke from behind her. "I see you found it." She turned around and gasped at who was standing behind her.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So i know it's been like two weeks since i posted but i've been busy and stuff but here is the next chapter and thanks to everyone who has review, alerted or favourited my story. You guys are supermegafoxyawesomehot. :)**

Hermione slowly turned around and saw none other than Draco Malfoy standing behind her. "Shit."She muttered under her breathe before adressing him. "Umm...yeah I found it. But what do you mean by it?"

"The garden duh. Did you think I was referring to your book?"

"Oh uh yeah i was just wandering around the grounds and I came across it. It's a beautiful place."

"True. But let me ask you something, what are you Hermione Granger perfect student doing skipping class?"

Hermione had really been hoping that he wouldn't ask that but of course he did but, this was the perfect time to try out her new what the hell additude. "I didn't want to go. Obviously. What are you doing out of class?"

"I didn't want to go."he said mimicking her.

"Malfoy if you're going to be an ass hole please leave because I can't be bothered to put up with your crap today."

"Someone's in a bad mood today."

"Yes actually I am now piss off."

"I don't think I will. I think i'll just stay here."

Hermione was annoyed now. Why couldn't he just leave her in peace to read her book. No he had to go back to being the stuborn pigheaded idiot he'd been before they became friends. I he kept this up they wouldn't be friends any more. She just couldn't be bothered to put up with stupid boys who were always getting under her skin for one reason or another. They couldn't just be nice and normal! No they had to be stupid and pigheaded and nosy!

While Hermione was silently fuming Draco had start off on a rant about god knows what. Hermione was over it so she got up and turned to him. "Shut up. I don't even know what you're on about." With that said she packed up her book used her wand to make a bridge and left the garden even more pissed then before leaving one Draco Malfoy very shocked in her wake.

**A/N: SO i know this one's short but i'm going to post another chapter later today. It's going start at the begin of the holidays i think. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here is the next chapter for you guys. :) I hope you like it and thanks for your reviews, favorites and s\alerts.**

It was finally break. Hermione was thrilled. She could finally get away from the anoyingness that was Ron. He just couldn't let it go. She'd snapped at him a few times over the last few weeks of term but mostly just ignored him or skipped class if she wasn't in the mood. For some odd reason the teachers didn't seem to notice her absence in class and she hardly got in trouble for not being there.

Draco had stopped talking to her after she kept ignoring his notes. She didn't really mind but she didn't like that he kept glaring at her. She just glared back but only half halfheartedly.

On the train home she didn't really talk to anyone. She just sat and read her book not bothering to pay attention to what was happening around her. When they arrived at Kings Cross Hermione said goodbye to her friends and then went to meet her parents. They both hugged her and her father took her suitcase and they made their way to the car. They spoke about school and classes and such. It was what they always spoke about on their way home from the station.

"Hey mum?" Hermione asked when they arrived home and her dad was in his study.

"Yes?" she answered not looking up from what she was doing.

"Um...can you take me shopping and to get a hair cut?"

Hermione's mother looked up at that. In all of the years she had known her daughter she had never once asked to go shopping. Well for anything but books. It was a miracle if Hermione bought clothes. So it was quite a surprise to hear those words come from Hermione's mouth.

"Of course i can dear. We'll go tomorrow if you'd like."

"Thanks mum." Hermione said smiling brightly. She was kind of excited at the prospect of getting new clothes. She'd never been one for shopping but this was exciting for her. Hermione decided she wanted a whole new wardrobe so she went upstairs and emptied her closet only leaving a few pairs of jeans and some T-shirts. After she'd finished this she proceed to check her email. She always had lots of emails when she got back from school. There were a few from some of her old friends from muggle school and about ten from her best friend Emily. Emily had been Hermione's best friend since they were five. they told each other everything and she always looked forward to her emails.

Emily had moved to America when they were ten and Hermione missed her greatly. They emailed each other nearly every day until Hermione went to Hogwarts. Emily knew all about Hogwarts and was fascinated by it.

Hermione read Emily's emails and replied to them in one big email. Apparently Emily had broken up with her boyfriend and was heart broken and wished Hermione had been there to comfort her. She had also gone to see Wicked on Broadway for the seventh time that year. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her friends antics.

It was late so she went to bed. She was awoken by a loud banging on her door. "What!" She yelled at the door.

She heard the door open and someone walk into her room and then she felt someone jump on her. Hermione shot up and looked at whoever jumped on her. "Emily!" she all but screamed at her best friend.

"Surprise!" said Emily laughing.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?" Hermione said hugging her best friend.

"I decided to pay you a visit for the holidays." she said grinning. "It was your mums idea."

"That woman." Hermione said laughing and getting up and making her way down stairs.n "Mum!" she yelled when she got to the kitchen. "Why didn't you tell me Em was coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

Hermione mock glared at her mum before getting breakfast. "Do you want anything Em?" she asked her friend who was sitting at the table.

"Nahh I'm good."

"Okay." Hermione sat at the table and started to eat.

"You should see what i have to put up with at school Herm. It's ridiculous. The food is blech." Emily went on a rant about how the food was disgusting at her school while Hermione ate breakfast.

"Herm." said Emily when she finished her rant. Emily had always called Hermione Herm it used to anoy Hermione so much when they were little but now she was used to it.

"Ya?"

"Lets' get ready we're going shopping remember."

"Oh right. i forgot."

Hermione put her bowl in the sink and then went up stairs with Emily to get ready. When they were changed and ready they went back down stairs to wait for Hermione's mum.

They arrived at the hair salon twenty minutes later. Hermione's mum had booked her hair'appointment so they were ready for her. she was whisked away into a chair and the hair dresser immediately got stared cutting her hair.

"How short do you want it honey?" asked the hair dresswer.

"hmmm...about sholder length and could you layer it for me?"

"Sure."

the hair dresser cut Hermione's hair and then styled it. When it was finished Hermione barely recognised herself. Her wild curls were tame and her hair seemed almost lighter in the colour. She was quite happy with it. "I love it." she told the hair dresser.

They paid for her hair and then made their way to the shopping centre.

Emily was glad that Hermione was starting to realise how pretty she was. Emily had always thought Hermione to be pretty but Hermione never believed her when she told her.

Emily draged hermione to store after store making her buy shit loads of clothes. But Hermione didn't mind. She liked all of her purchases and was happy to be spending time with her best friend. They brought jeans, shorts, dresses, shoes, bags, sunnies, skirts, make-up. Everything.

When they had finished shopping Hermione thanked her mum and went to put her purchases away. Emily followed her.

"Right get dressed."

"What?" Hermione said suprised.

"Get dressed we're going out."

"Where too?"

"We're going to the new all age club down town. Get dressed."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter kept invading my mind all night while i was trying to sleep. So i didn't get much sleep. -.- But anyway I had to post it before i got home so here it is. Enjoy.**

Draco was bored. He'd only been home one day and he'd done everything there was to do. HE was now sitting in his room staring blankly out the window. He'd considered writing Hermione a letter but decided against it because he was still mad at her for blatantly ignoring him. His mother was out and he wasn't about to go and speak to his father.

Finally he decided it was time to call Blaise. He got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked across the room to get the phone off the hook. It was one of the two in the house. They'd only been put in a few months ago and Draco wasn't really sure how to use them yet but he'd figure it out. He picked up the phone and examined the buttons for a little bit before getting Blaises number out of the draw. Draco dialled the number and put the phone to his ear. When it started to ring Draco almost threw the thing across the room. Just as he was going to hang up someone answered. It was Blaise a very sleepy annoyed Blaise.

"What?"groaned Blaise on the other end of the phone.

"You're seriously just getting up? It's 4pm." laughed Draco. He found it rather amusing that his friend was still asleep at 4pm.

"Argh go away Drake! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Get up! We're going out."

"I went out last night."

"Well you're going out again tonight."

"Noooo!" whined Blaise.

"Blaise get up or i'm coming over there and i'll wake you up myself."

"Draco you're an asshole and I'm not getting up. Good bye." With that he hung up.

Draco put the phone down with a smirk gracing his features. He would just have to wake Blaise up. And when waking someone up what better to use then a bucket of freezing cold water.

**A/N: I know it's short but i couldn't resist. :) I'll put another chapter up later. Maybe. R&R. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So we're back to Hermione's POV here. I just felt like i had to do a bit of Draco's POV and i'll go back to that later but while i was writing that Hermione was being assulted by Emily. :D**

She;'d been poked and prodded by Emily for the past hour. She'd had eye liner pencils jabbed in her eyes and had a coughing fit from the foundation. But even Hermione had to admit that she looked good when Emily had finish. Emily was now assluting her own face while Hermione stood in front of her now full wardrobe contemplating what to wear. She had narrowed it down to two dresses but she couldn't decided between the two. The first was a Black and white strapless. It had I skirt that flowed out from the bust and stopped mid thigh. The top was rather corset styled and was tight so it would fall down. The second was a bright red dress that also stopped mid thigh but hugged her curves.

"Em? Which one?"

"Black and white." she answered not looking up from the mirror where she was applying mascara.

"Alright." Hermoine then went to the bathroom and slipped on the dress. It did look good. She quickly checked her hair before leaving and going back into the bedroom. Emily was now standing in front of the mirror holding up two dresses with a look of determination on her face. It quickly left her features when Hermione came into the room. "Herm-" she started but Hermione cute her off.

"The blue one." she said before grabbing a pair of black strapless heels from her wardrobe and slipping them on. "Well go and get changed."she said to Emily directing her towards the bathroom. While Emily was in the bathroom Hermione quickly logged onto Facebook. While she was trolling her News feed her chat popped up. It was Jace. And old friend of Hermione's from primary. She hadn't spoken to him in ages. They talked about school and their plans for the holidays. Jace thought Hermione went to a bored school somewhere in the country so Hermione had to lie when they talked about school. She felt bad but she couldn't tell him. They talked until Emily came back into the room and then she logged off turned to Emily.

"Are you ready yet?"

"Almost. I just need to put my shoes on." Emily them threw on her red heels. She was wearing a dark blue dress that stopped mid thigh and hugged her curves. "Right let's go bitch."

"Did you just call me a bitch?"

"Yeap. You're my bitch."

"Right. Move your fat ass."Hermione said before playfully pushing Emily and leaving the room.

They walked down the stairs laughing and pushing each other. "Mum we're going."yelled Hermione as they reached the door.

"See ya Mrs G."yelled Emily before pushing Hermione out the door.

They hailed a cab and talked about random crap the whole way to the club.

The Line was massive when they arrived. "Emmm I don't want to wait in that."

"To bad. get you arse in that line." Emily said as she pulled Hermione to the back of the line.

Hermione was looking around when she spotted a head of brown hair that she knew all too well further up in the line. "Hey Em..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember Jace?"

"You mean my bestest friend in the whole world who I haven't seen in 5 million years Jace?"

"The very same."

"Well of course i remember him. Why?"

"Cause he's just down there." Hermione said pointing at him.

"Oh my god! I'll be back Herm." she said before taking off down the line and jumping on his back "JACE!"she yelled as she jumped.

Hermione was laughing her head off at Emily and it go worse when she saw Jace's face. HE looked incredibly shocked but laughed when he saw who it was on his back. "Hey Em." he said giving her a hug when she got down. "Herm! Get your arse down here we're cutting the line." Emily yelled back at Hermione before turning back to Jace.

Hermione slowly walked towards them. She hadn't actually seen Jace in a few years and was a bit nervous. When she reached them she just simply said "Hey."and gave a small smile. Jace looked at her and his face changed into one of utter suprise.

"Hermione?"

"Hey Jace."

"Wow."He looked her over one last time before pulling her into a hug.

**A/N: R&R guys. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sooo i know it's been like a week since i last posted my my computer was being stupid so here is the next chapter for you guys. :) **

Draco walked through the Zambini Mansion without disruption. Mr and Mrs. Zambini were out on business and the house Elves knew who he was. Draco stopped by the kitchens and filled a bucket up with freezing cold water. When the bucket was full he walked up the staircase and into Blaise's room. Blaise was sprawled out over the bed with the sheets kicked off. The sight was rather funny. Draco slowly walked over to the bed not making any noise. Smirking he picked up the bucket and slowly tipped it over Blaise's head. ÄHHHHHHH!"screamed Blaise shooting up out of the bed. Draco stepped out of hitting range laughing while Blaise looked to see who had just poured a bucket of water over his head. HE found Draco laughing his head off a few feet away. "What the fuck was that for?" he yelled at Draco.

Finally getting his composer back Draco looked sat his wet friend and replied. "I told you i'd come and wake you up."

"Well you didn't have to throw a bucket of water at me!"

"But that's the fun way to do it."

"Why couldn't you do it the normal way?"

"Because i'm not normal."

"Damn straight you're not normal. You're a bloody lunatic!"

"Blah Blah Blah. Enough talking go and get dressed and ready."

"Why?"

"Because i told you on the phone. We're going out."

"You actually think i was listening? I was sleeping."

"Get up! I'll be back in ten minutes and if your not up there will be another bucket to wake you up.!"

Draco left the room and stood outside leaning on the wall. He was rather amused by Blaises antics. He knew that Blaise would get over it as soon as they went out. That was just Blaise. He'd be terrible mad one minute and then fine the next. That was one of the reasons they were friends. You could never piss him off for a long time. and there was a lot that Draco did to piss Blaise off.

Draco walked back into Blaise's room to find him dressed and ready. "So where are we going?"

"I don't know. Where do you suggest Blaise?"

"A club?"

"What Club?"

"I don't know."

"Well that's helpful isn't it?"

"Very helpful."

Groaning in frustration Draco tried to think of some good night clubs but nothing came to mind. "We'll just have to go everywhere then."

"Whatever mate. Lead the way."

They left the Mansion and Blaise got one of his several cars out of the garage. He'd chosen a red Lamborghini for this trip. Draco looked over the car in awe. Although they were wizards they still had to get around muggle London somehow.

They drove through the streets of London and stopped at a few clubs but didn't stay at any of them for long. When they reached downtown they were bother rather bored with the clubs they'd been too. Out of the corner of his eye Draco spotted a rather large line into a new building. If the line was that big then he figured the club must be rather good. Blaise pulled over and they got out of the car.

They walked over to the end of the line and looked down at the cue of teens waiting to get into the club. The line was moving horrendously slow. When they finally got to the front of the line they were asked to show ID. They did and were let in without a second glance from the security guard.

They made there way straight to the bar to get drinks and then stood looking out over the club.

Hermione was on the second level of the club dancing with Emily. They were having a great time. Tehy'd been dancing for about half an hour when they lost track of Jace so now it was just Emily and Hermione dancing away. When they got really tired they went down to the bottom level and sat in a booth at the back of the club. A waiter came around to take there orders. They both ordered some sort of cocktail. As the waiter handed them their drinks Hermione thought she saw a flash of platinum silver in the sea of people. She looked but didn't see it again so dissmissed it as her imagination.

Emily was looking out over the dancers on the floor and spotted two boys about her age sitting by the bar. She studied them for a while seeing weather they were with anyone. They were both tall and dressed well. One was dark skinned with dark cropped hair while the other was pale with bright blonde hair. They were quite good looking and Emily decided she was going to go an meet them.

"Herm, i'll be back in a minute." she said standing up from their table.

"Where are you going?"

"To get us more drinks. duh."

"Whatever Em."

Emily smiled innocently and started to make her way through the dancers. When she finally made it to the bar she walked over to teh boys.

"Hey." she said addressing the darker of the too.

**A/N: Reviews make me happy. ;) and I go back to school Tuesday so i'm really sorry if i don't post in ages. :(**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry i haven't updated. Here's a new chapter. :)**

"Uh hey?" Blaise said looking at the young woman who was standing in front of him. She was tall enough with brown hair that curled slightly at the ends. It was a nice combination.

"How's life?" she asked looking ip at him with big blue eyes.

"Considerably dull."

"Well that sucks."

"Yes, yes it does."

"Why si your life dull?"

"Well i got woken up by my ass of a best friend throwing a bucket of water on me. Then i was dragged here by him because he was somewhat depressed that a certain know it all refuses to speak to him at the present moment. So that is why my life is considerably dull."

"I see. And were is this suposed best friend of yours?"

Blaise point to were Draco was sitting at the bar staring into the dance floor. "There." he said pointing.

"See he just looks depressed."

"Exactly."

"He needs a distraction."

"Possibly."

"I may have one."

"Oh really."

"Yeap."

"And what would that be?"

The girl turned around and pointed across the room to where a girl was sitting alone playing with a phone. "Her."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. The girl look slightly familiar but he couldn't place her. But she was a distraction and if Draco was distracted with her then he could get to know the girl standing in front of him.

"Yeah okay that could work. Just hold on." Blaise turned and walked over to Draco and tapped him on the sholder. "Get up."

Draco turned and looked at him curiously. "Why?" he asked.

"Because we're moving seating arrangements."

"I'm comfortable here."

"I don't care. Up."

"No."

"Draco move your ass or so help me."

"Fine you stroppy git." he said getting up from his perch on the bar stool. "So where are we moving to?"

"You'll see." Blaise said walking back towards the girl. "Back." he said when he reached her. "Oh and by the way i'm Blaise."

"Emily. Now follow me." she said walking towards the table where her friend was sitting. As they approached the table Blaise could see that the girl was thin but not too thin, with brown hair, she had a few curves that her dress hugged nicely she was wearing a pair of heels that made her legs look nice and long. Draco would like this girl he could tell.

"Hermy!" Emily yelled ahead of them. "I made friends."

"Oh god." the girl said turning in her chair to face them. When Emily moved out of the way they saw in full view who the girl sitting at the table was.

It was none other then the nerdy or should he say not so nerdy looking Hermione Granger. Thingw as she didn't look like Hermione Granger at all.

Blaise looked back at Draco to find him looking just as shcoked to see Hermione there. Then he looked back at Hermione. Her eyes were wide and she was just looking at them.

"Why does life hate me?" she said quietly to herself.

"Because Granger," Draco said stepping forward "you know us."

"Unfortunetly."

Draco smirked and Blaise new this would end how it always did. With a fight. Rolling his eyes he went and sat next to Emily.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Because i've had lots of time off school lately i've had more time to write. :) Pleaase read the Authors note at the bottom it's important! :D R&R guys. xox**

Dracos eyes slowly raked the brunnetts figure. Long legs and cruves in all of the right places. He was thinking that this girl could entertain him for the night but then she turned around and looked up at him. Her face went from happy and calm to a scowl. That was a face he knew. Granger. She didn't look like Granger though her hair wasn't a bushy mass but in neat curls and she worse a little bit of make up but not too much. The black and white dress she was wearing suited her perfectly. She looked delightful. Wait what? He did not just think that. Hermione Granger did not look dleightful. They weren't even friends. She was not attractive. No, no, no, no, no. Sure he'd attempted to make nice wih her at school but that was for his own gain not hers. But even then they'd ended up fighting and there went that. HE was snapped out of his thoughts by Hermione talking.

"Why does life hate me?" she said in a exsaperated voice.

"Because Granger," he said stepping forward "you know us."

"Unfortunetly."

He felt Blaise move and sit down with Grangers friend. He stayed standing infronte of Hermione smirking. "Now now Granger most people wouldn't think it was that unfortunet. Most girls would love to be in our company."

"Well if you haven't noticed I'm not most girls."

"I'm aware. You're the bookworm Granger."

"Just because I have the mental capacity to be able to read a book doesn't mean you have to be jelous Malfoy." She said giving him a smirk. He almost smiled at her wit but held it back and put on a cool collected face.

"I have the mental capcity i just have better things to do then read. I have friends unlike you."

"Excuse me? I'm here friend blondie." Emily piped in.

"Wow one friend it's a mirracle."

"Now now Malfoy at least my friends will stay by me no matter what your friends are only with you because your daddy's rich."

That pissed him off. It was partly true but not entirely. He had real friends and then he had fake friends but she shouldn't have said anything about his dad she didn't know anything about his family or his life. She was just a stupid mudblood. "Shut it mudblood."

"I may," she said glaring at him "be a mudblood but at least i'm not a self abosorbed, ignortent prick. So why don't you pull you fat he out of your arse and grow the fuck up asshole." With that she left the booth and made her way through the dance floor all eyes on her.

"Well that was intresting." Blaise commented moving to let Grangers friend out of the booth.

"She said something about my family."

"That doesn't mean you had to lose your cool but she did just beat you in another fight. What's that now? Draco two, Granger five thousand seven hunderd and twenty-two?"

"Shut it Blaise. Let's go." Draco turned and headed out of the club pissed off and not caring weather or not Blaise was following.

Hermione was fuming. How dare he call her a mudblood he was such a arrogant jerk. She just wanted to slap that stupid smirk off his bloody face. "Stupid prat." she grumbled to herself before ordering a drink from the bar. He couldn't just keep his bloody mouth shut and not even speak, no he had to say something rude and insluting. Always with the insults. She hated him and his stupid blonde hair and smirk.

"Hermy!" Emily said pushing her way through the crowd of people and fighting off boys hands that were constantly grabbing her waist trying to dance with her. Hermione laughed to herself watching as Emily had to literally beat off one guys hands. "Hermy!" she yelled again finally reaching Hermione. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you knew them or that the blonde was a prat!"

Hermione laughed at the other girls antics. "It's okay Em. Come on let's dance i need to let out my frustration." Hermione laughed pulling Emily onto the dance floor. They were quickly surrounded by people. They started to dance together but soon enough some guys came and started grinding up against Emily so Emily then left Hermione to dance with him.

Hermione was about to walk off the dance floor when she felt a pair of hands on her hips. She stopped walking and waited for the guy to start rubbing up against her but he never did instead he leant in behind her and whispered in her ear. "Hermione you know you're the most beautiful girl here. Dance with me?"

Turning around she saw it was Jace standing behind her, smiling she nodded. "Ofcourse i'll dance with you." she said and let him pull her back onto the dance floor.

she danced with him for the rest of the night not know were Emily went. At around 3 a.m she left with Jace and they got a cab back to Hermiones. He walked her to her door and they said their goodbyes they made plans for her next holidays and then left to walk the rest of the way home. Hermione smiled and made her way inside. Emily must of gone home with that bnoy and Hermione knew she'd be hearing all about it tomorrow when Emily arrived back at the Grangers with a hangover. Hermione fell alseep with a smile of her face that night.

**A/N: Okay so i'm thinking of changing the rating of this story to M. That's just how i see this story going. Anyway that's it hope you liked the chapter. I shall update when i can. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello all. :) Sooo i am deffinetly changing the rating of this story to M. I'm sorry if you don't want to read it anymore because of that :( but that's just were i see this going. I hope you like this chapter though i think i consumed like ten cups of tea whilst writing it and ate a bunch of food. :) annnyywwaaaay R&R guys and thanks for putting thisstory in your alerts and favourites annnnd thanks for reviewing it makes me happy! :D xox**

Unfortunately the holidays had to end at some time. Emily had left the day before much to Hermione's disappointment. They'd had fun while she was there though. They went out several times and had many movie nights where they fawned over fictional characters in romance movies. Then went on rants about real men weren't like the characters in the movies. Hermione knew she'd miss Emily terribly over the school term but she had plans to go visit Emily's family in America in the summer holidays so that was something to look forward to.

But for now she'd just look forward to going back to the school. Just because her appearance had changed didn't mean she didn't miss the library or her classes. Hermione said goodbye to her parents and ran through the barrier to platform 93/4. She started to walk down the platform looking for an empty car. She was earlier than usual because her parents had to get back to the dentistry. **(A/N: Is Dentistry even a word? :s) **There were a few students on the platform. As she walked she didn't notice the appraising looks that she was receiving from the male population of the platform.

Today she was wearing her hair lose down her back with a grey knit beanie pinned a little back from her hairline. She wore blue skinny jeans, with black converse and a loose grey knit sweater over a black singlet. She finished the outfit off with a single long chain hanging from her neck that had an owl shaped pendent hanging off it. She had her iPod plugged in and wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings.

Hermione boarded the train and made her way to an empty compartment. She put her lugage into the over head compartment and then grabbed a book and sta down deciding she should probbably get a bit of reading in before the rest of the students arrived. Not taking her iPod out she started to read a Romeo and Juliet by Shakesphere. It was one of her favourites and she got lost in the world as soon as she started to read it.

Where Hermione didn't notice the looks she was getting, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini did notice the looks they were getting. Ofcourse they always got looks from the female population of the school and it was no exception now. Both smirking they made their way into one of the train cars and walked down the isles looking for an empty compartment. Upon finding one they stowed their lugage away and then sat on oppisites sides the compartment. They weren't speaking just relaxing when they heard a shrill voice coming from down the train. "Draaakkkkyyyy!" came the anoying voice of Pansy Parkinson.

"Shit." muttered Draco standing up. "Distract her please for the love all that is good in the world so i can escape." he pleaded to Blasie who rolled his eyes and stood up making his way out of the compartment heading towards the high pitched voice.

"Pansy!" Called Blasie loud enough for Draco to here. This was the signal. Draco slipped out of their compartment and made his way up the train a bit before slipping into a compartment not even looking to see if anyone was in there. He leaned against the door closing his eyes and sighing. He was so glad he had a friend like Blasie to get him out of situations like that. Blaise always distracted Pansy while Draco ran for it and Draco returned the favour to Blasie when he had some crazy girl comming after him.

"What the fuck are you doing in here Malfoy?" Came a voice a little in front of him. His eyes flew open to see none other then Hermione Granger standing in front of him. His brath caught in his throat when he saw her. He still hated her and all but even he had to admit she looked good. "Hiding?" he said meekly.

"Get out."

"Nope."

"Malfoy." she said in a low growl that was kind of turning him on not that he'd ever let her know that.

"What Granger."

"Get out of my compartment."

"Or what?" he said smirking at her.

She smirked right back, "Or i'll tell Pansy that you're in here."

His mouth went agape. How'd she know he was hiding from Pansy? "Malfoy you'll catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that." she said sitting back down. He shut his mouth glaring at her. He'd get her back for this. "Just wait Granger."

"For what?"

"You'll see."

"Righto. You can leave now by the way." She was in the middle of putting some sort of wire contaption in her ear when he went to leave but he was intriged as to what the white dangely things were. "Granger?"

"What?" she said with impatiantance lacing her voice.

"What are those?" he said pointing to the source of his curiosity.

"Headphones."

"What phones?"

"Headphones. You put them in your ears and they produce sound. I'm putting them in my iPod so they'll produce music."

"What's an iPod?"

"Oh my god. Google it!"

"What is Google?"

"Just get out and learn some things about muggle technology!" she said pushing him out of her compartment and slaming the door. Shaking his head he made his way to another carriage hoping to avoid Pansy at all cost and wondering what the hell an iPod and Goggle or Google or whatever the hell she'd said was. Muggles were so weird.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :D R&R**


End file.
